


Poker Night

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Billy are the only ones still awake after an epic night of poker. Sillyness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is for thefrenchgirl2, who requested #10 on my [meme](http://moit.livejournal.com/81488.html), drunken/drinking games.

Billy and Dom were the only ones left in what had started as The Fellowship of the Poker Match. Well, mostly the Fellowship -- plus Liv and minus John. The others had gradually drifted away from the game, either to go home or to go to bed. Elijah was passed out on the couch across the laps of Viggo and Liv. Orli was curled up in a tight ball on the armchair. Ian and Astin had left early, and Bean was… Where the hell was Bean, anyway? Sleeping probably.

Dom stared hard at Billy over his cards, considering there were two men in front of him, but Dom knew only one was the real Billy Boyd.

“Hit me,” Dom said, but neither of the Billys moved. They just kept staring at him with those intensely green eyes. “Hit me,” Dom said again.

So Billy did.

He practically jumped over the table, landing in Dom’s lap with a loud crash as the chair toppled backwards, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

“Bills, what the--” was all Dom could get out before Billy was kissing him. It was messy and wet and tasted too much like beer, but it was brilliant.

Billy pulled back and rested his forehead against Dom’s. “I’ve been waiting to do that all night.”

“What took you so bloody long?” Dom asked and crushed his lips to Billy’s again.


End file.
